


A Scientific Monster Mash

by cerberuscryptid



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life But The AI Is Self-Aware
Genre: Multi, also reader is tired., and you are the unlucky soul put in charge of them, monster/experiment au, not just of black mesas shit but in general, reader may or may not be human, said people being the science team + benrey and the gman, slow updates due to schools existence, so uh black mesa starts experimenting on people, sunkist is a good pubby, they/them reader. non binry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerberuscryptid/pseuds/cerberuscryptid
Summary: what you expected when you applied to work for black mesa; you'd get to participate in working with government fbi science.what you got; you got to participate in working with government fbi science but you also have to babysit several monsters. great.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Gordon Freeman/Reader, Benrey/Reader, Gordon Freeman/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. First Day

You closed the car door and looked up at the building you'd probably be seeing for the rest of your life. 

Black Mesa. An organization so secret not even the FBI can figure out anything about them. Well, they might be a part of the FBI, anyways. Hell, several of their employees managed to summon aliens and blow up one of their locations. Why would you work here of all places instead of some blood-testing lab or whatever? 

Here, you got to do the government science. The cool science. At least, you hope you can. 

Taking in a deep breath, you walked towards the front doors and went over what that nice lady who had emailed you told you to do. Show the guards your passport, walk up to the front, and tell them your name. The front desk people would take it from there. 

Passport? Check. You held it up for the guards.  
Located the front? Check. There's a guy standing behind it.  
Said your name?  
"Excuse me, I'm-"  
"-(Y/N) (L/N), one of our new scientists, yes." The man interrupted, turning and gesturing you to follow. Sighing, you followed after him, barley paying attention to what he was saying as you looked around the long hallway. His name was Patrick, he's a senior scientist who's been here for one hundred years, you guessed.  
He stopped in front of a door. "Well, here we are," Patrick said, unlocking it and handing you the key, "your office!"  
Your office was normal-looking for a place like Black Mesa. There was a few tables, one with a computer system and one that looked like an experimental one. That had dried blood stains on it. Shelves full of various science equipment lined the wall. A door stood at the end of the room, scratched-up and covered in blood stains. 

Oh yeah, there's also a golden retriever in your room. 

"Sunkist, how'd you get in here?" Patrick chuckled as the dog came over and started sniffing you. You let Sunkist sniff your hand before you started petting them, "You have a dog?" Patrick, who had started to put some paperwork on your new desk, shook his head. "Nah, he belongs to one of my cowork....erm, ex-coworker." You raised an eyebrow at the correction, but didn't question it. 

"Ok, your instructions are all on the paperwork," Patrick said as he started to leave, "Sunkist seems to like you, so I'll leave him with you. Be safe!" He turned, but paused slightly. 

"Oh, right. Once you get situated, Amanda will be here to show you your....second job."

Second job? You barley had time to question him before he left the room. Shrugging, you sat down and looked over your paperwork. Sunkist followed you, sitting down beside your chair. 

*Welcome to Black Mesa! We're glad to have you with us! Before you start, here are some things you should remember while you're working;  
This job is top secret!  
We are not responsible for any injury you may obtain while at Black Mesa.  
That's it! We hope you enjoy your time here!  
P.S. Don't open the door until you are told to do so.*

You glance at the scratched-up door to your left and shuddered. 

Just what kind of job did they give you?


	2. From Scientist to Part-Time Monster Sitter in Just One Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since your first day at Black Mesa. You feel like it was a great decision to work here. 
> 
> And then Amanda walks in.

"Good morning."

You looked up at the door from where you had been placing a vial of a weird slime-like substance on the rack. The woman standing in the doorway walked in, continuing, "I hope I'm not interrupting any of your....work...". She trailed off, backing up as Sunkist walked up and tried to smell her. "I'm guessing you're Amanda?" you asked, making the woman stop. She nodded, "Yes. I'm here to tell you about your next job."

Amanda placed a file that had been tucked under her arm onto the desk. "This file contains the profiles of some of our experiments you will be keeping an eye on for the next couple of weeks, " she said, opening the file as you shot her a confused look. You looked over the files as the dark-haired woman continued. "I understand you are a new scientist here, but I've been judging your work and background and I think you'd be great for this top-secret job." You picked up one of the pages, not paying any attention to Amanda at this point.

**SUBJECT NAME: GORDON FREEMAN**

**SUBJECT #: 0465**

**TYPE OF DNA GIVEN: WOLF**

**EXPERIMENTAL PROCESS: Subject was given a side of wolf DNA. Goes through transformation based off mood. Subject seems to be able to keep himself grounded in wolf form unless angered to a point of no control.**

**SUBJECT GROUP: SCIENCE**

**SUBJECT NOTES: Subject must be placed near any member of the Science group any time there are signs of losing control, mostly near Subject #469.**

Gordon Freeman. That name sounded familiar.

"....Mx. (L/N)? Are you still in this reality?" You looked up from the page. Amanda was standing in front of the blood-stained door, glancing nervously at Sunkist who obviously had decided right then and there that he was going with the two of you. "Are you ready to meet with your....'co-workers'?"

It's time to go through the door.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  


The hallway was loud.

Barks, meows, screams, and sounds that a human nor animal could possibly produce filled the usual silence of Black Mesa. You had to cover your ears at one point. Amanda didn't seem to mind the noise, only trying her best to keep Sunkist at a distance from her. 

Now that you think about it, Amanda didn't really like Sunkist. Did she not like dogs? Was she allergic? Was there something else to Sunkist you didn't know about? 

Amanda stopped in front of a very high-tech looking door with a keypad next to it. "We're here. I'm sorry for all the noise, some of our scientists don't know how to control their own creations down here." The long-haired woman typed some numbers into a keypad, sighing, "The password....is 0420." You tried to hold back your snicker, making her glare at you. "I feel like you're going to get along real well with #0469."

The door opened, revealing a huge room made up of multiple enclosures. One had a jungle theme, another was a forest. That was all you got to see before Amanda came to a stop in front of you. 

"....Mr. Hail."

From where you stood, you saw a person turn around. "Ah, Miss Amanda! Pardon me, I was just leaving," the old man said, shoving papers into a briefcase and hurriedly rushing out. He gave you a dirty look as he passed, only stopping when Sunkist growled at him. Amanda rolled her eyes and turned to you, gesturing to the enclosures behind her. 

"Now, which experiment would you like to meet first?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ok SO no science team except for a mention of gordon, sorry about that!! i made this very long 
> 
> amanda is kind of like the new gman? although he still pulls the strings in the background 
> 
> mr. hail is the scientist who worked with the science team before you. there's a VERY good reason as to why you're replacing him.


	3. What have you got yourself into.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda starts to introduce you to the experiments, however something goes haywire. you wake up with Sunkist and someone else staring down at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI im sorry ive been away for so long chrimmus vacation got me feeling lazy BUT!! i got a new computer so everythings good :D anyway its monster boy time lets fucking GOOOOOOOOO
> 
> blood warning! please be careful!

You say the only name you managed to read.

"Gordon Fre.....er, #0465?"

Amanda averts her eyes. ".....an odd choice." Out of the corner of your eye, you see Sunkist watching something behind you. "It's not a bad choice, but....", Amanda sighs, "#0465 is the experiment we've had a lot of difficulties with." Sunkist starts to growl at whatever's behind you, but you don't think twice about it. Probably a scientist or something. "He had the wolf DNA injected into him, right? That might've caused major aggresion issues...." you replied, looking nervously down at the dog whose growling was getting louder. Amanda nods, "Very much. However, our past scientist put in charge of the experiments may have...been too tough on him. This group was the one who caused the explosion at our previous facility, you see." Sunkist has started to bark. Ok, something bad is happening.

You hadn't even turned your head when the building shook. A figure stands by a machine, which is now smoking and blaring an alarm. The figure has their back to you, making it hard to see who it is as they run out of the room. You hear Amanda shout something to you over the noise, but you aren't able to make anything out. Something hits you hard on the back of the head and you lose conciousness.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You awake to the blaring sound of alarms and the feeling of a dog's tongue against your cheek.  
  
"...ay? H-Hey!"  
  
.....Who is that?  
  
Opening your eyes and having to squint after the lights nearly burn your eyes, you find yourself looking up at a dog and a male figure, whose face was full of worry. "H-Hey! Are you okay?" the person says as he pushes the whining golden retriever away from you gently. "Uh......I think so....", you reply as you get up. You can't help but wince and hold your head. The blaring alarms were giving you a headache. The male smiles at you, "G-Good! I honestly would've never found you if Sunkist hadn't c-come and gotten me." You look over at him as he reaches over to scratch Sunkist behind the ears and blink.   
  
The male in front of you is definately not human. Not anymore, at least. Besides his human appearance, he has goat-like ears and horns sticking out of his head. He could have hooves, however you can barley see his legs as he is squatting down. He has to be some sort of faun or satyr.  
  
"A-Ah, right....", the male says, catching your stare, "....I'm....n-not human." You chuckle, "I can see that." He stands up, letting you see his goat-like legs, as well as the devil-like tail that flicks as he stands. Ok, not a satyr, but a demon. "I-I'm #0466, but my real name is Tommy!" He reaches out a hand out towards you and helps you up. The guy has to hold your hand weirdly to avoid scratching you with his claws. "I-I'm a satyr!" His tail obviously says otherwise. You take your hand away, replying, "I'm (Y/N). Do you know what happened here?"  
  
Tommy thinks for a moment. "S-So, there's this machine. Right o-over there?" He gestures to the burnt machine near the entrance of the hallway. "It's a security system, I-I think. However, someone broke it and caused an explosion!" Tommy pauses for a moment. "....Tommy? You good?" you ask. He blinks at your voice and smiles, "M-My bad! I'm just.....now realizing how this feels like the incident at the last location." Oh, right. Tommy was apart of the group that caused the incident. "A-Anyways! You really shouldn't be here." The male glances nervously down the hall. "Y-You are from above, right? You should go back, I-It's too dangerous for humans!" You raise an eybrow, before realizing. If that machine acted as a security system, that means it kept the experiments in. Now that it's broken.....  
  
"...Tommy?"  
  
  
Tommy nervously looks at the end of the hallway, then freezes, his eyes wide as dinnerplates. You turn your head and your hand immediately flies to your mouth in horror. Sunkist's tail droops.  
  
At the end of hall is Gordon Freeman. In the photo you saw, he looked fine. Human. Now? Yeah, he has the ears, the tail, the claws, all that jazz. However, this 'Freeman' looks like he was the lone survivor of a horror movie. Blood drips from his mouth. Under his torn shirt, you can see fresh bandages with the faintest touch of red staining them on his chest. A robotic arm that's seen better days hangs by his side. Behind him, you see three sets of eyes. One set, however, is staring at you so hard you feel like they're staring into your soul.   
  
"Who are they?"  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOO WE HAVE THE BOYS!! two of them at least  
> tommy (and his father, who we'll meet later) is an imp! he claims he's a satyr, but thats not true at all.  
> gordon is a werewolf, however he turns when he's angry, which happened a lot when the previous scientist was in charge.  
> also amanda is okay!! dont worry she'll be showing up later on again  
> the events are kind of based around what happens in hlvrai itself, but with some changes here and there  
> anyways happy new year everyone!! let's hope 2021 will be better than 2020!!

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter will hopefully include the science team! im mostly used to doing scenarios so this might suck but blease bear with me


End file.
